Mutaito
| Race=Human| FamConnect=Master Roshi (student) Master Shen (student) Goku (student)}} Mutaito was one of the greatest martial arts teachers of all time, and the first known person to act as Earth's savior, something that was Goku's main role throughout his life. He was Master Roshi and Master Shen's teacher and the one who taught them the most amazing skills of the martial arts. Mutaito together with his disciples faced Piccolo Daimao during his first attempt to conquer the earth, remaining gravely injured and suffering for the death of his pupils (with Muten Roshi & Shen being among those to have survived). Before his wounds could fully heal Mutaito went off somewhere to be alone and train while Piccolo continued his rampage. For this motive he decided to develop an ancestral skill, training in solitude to avoid any distraction. The above mentioned skill, though tremendously effective, caused death to the one who used it: the Evil Containment Wave (Mafūba). When he finished his training several years later he reunited with Master Roshi and the two went to find Piccolo, during which much of Earth's population had been slaughtered and the cities destroyed. He faced Piccolo with this skill and he managed to conquer him in a rapid and elegant way, trapping him forever in Denshi Jar (a container used to boil rice), but died shortly afterward from the use of this technique. This selfless act restored natural order and stopped the extinction of the human race, but was later undone by Emperor Pilaf, who foolishly freed King Piccolo, allowing the evil-Namekian to begin his reign of terror anew, only to be defeated by Roshi's surviving pupil, Son Goku. In the anime (filler), Goku travels to the past to a period before Mutaito's battle with Piccolo (back when he was teaching a slightly younger Muten Roshi and Shen in the way of the martial artist), & fights with him (via the Lookout's Pendulum Room) during his stay on Kami's Lookout. From their battle it was clear however that Mutaito is stronger then Goku, causing something a continuity error in the series. *'Note': This is interesting given the fact Goku had not long before defeated Daimao, the very demon Mutaito couldn't defeat and eventually gave his life just to seal him away (however Goku's pure-Saiyan bloodline combined with his desire to avenge the deaths of Krillin, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, and others killed by Daimao and his spawn may have been what allowed him finally defeat Daimao in the end, as during the fight Goku ended up with two broken legs and a broken arm). Goku later trains with him and Mutaito teaches Goku the basis of all Ki-based techniques. He also taught this knowledge to his students Roshi and Shen, knowledge which Roshi later used to develop the technique would become his and Goku's (and many others) signature Ki-based attack, the Kamehameha Wave. *'Note': Shen may have either shared this knowledge with his brother Tao or used the knowledge himself to develop the Dodon-Pa (it is unclear which one of the Crane Bros. created the Dodon-Pa), its also possible that they may have even developed the technique together, but this to is unknown. Abilities Evil Containment Wave (Mafūba) : The technique that Mutaito used to seal King Piccolo in a rice cooker jar. Use of this technique resulted in Mutaito's death (it can be considered his signature technique). Ki Based Techniques : Master Mutaito was actually the first person to mention the word ki (FUNimation Dub: spiritual energy) and used it to slice a waterfall in two (according to the Anime). Category:Humans